Moonstruck
by AsylumInmateNo1
Summary: WARNING: here there be smut! Around the full moon, werewolves get a little crazy,and Rachel knows this. She just wasn't expecting it to have this particular effect on Derek...not that she's complaining. One-shot, Derek/Rachel Halberry


**_WARNING: HERE THERE BE SMUT! THIS CONTENT IS NOT SUITABLE FOR MINORS, AND SINCE I WARNED YOU, PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT ON IT BEING UNEXPECTEDLY SMUTTY. THIS IS_ SMUT.  
**

**AN: Hello! It's Jules, just in case you're a fan of **_**Here's to Us**_** and are therefore used to joint writing between Kayla and myself. This one is, sadly, all me, and, also sadly, **_**not**_** part of the **_**Here's to Us**_** 'verse. It is a stand-alone one-shot, though I may use some of this in **_**Here's to Us**_** if that Rach and Derek ever get to this lovely point.**

**This is most definitely SMUT, so prepare yourselves.**

**It is also quite possibly complete and utter crap, so prepare yourselves for that as well.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Teen Wolf or Glee. =(  
**

**And, go.**

* * *

_As soon as Derek had told her what he was, Rachel began to learn as much as she possibly could about werewolves in preparation. After all, Rachel Berry was nothing if not thorough. Some things she learned from Derek himself, some from Scott. But the majority was from the internet. _

_All three sources agreed on one thing—around the full moon, things get crazy. But she honestly hadn't been expecting _this._ Uncontrollable rage? Yes. Extreme jealousy towards her cat? Not so much, but still plausible._

_Insatiable lust? Not at all._

_Not that she didn't enjoy _every single sensual minute_ of the last _36 hours.

_Because she really, _really_ did._

* * *

Rachel was not focused today. She honestly had no idea what her math teacher was talking about—if she was even in math. Derek had sent her the strangest text this morning, and it had had her all jumbled up all day long.

_Mine,_ the text had said. _Not Fiyero's._ This was mostly strange because Fiyero is her cat, and she wasn't sure why Derek needed to confirm his dominance over her cat.

Shaking off the impending space-out, Rachel tried to focus on the equations being written on the board, but fate did not want her to learn anything today, apparently, as the classroom door opened at that moment, and Derek stalked in.

He ignored the teacher's sputtering and the dreamy sighs from her female—and some male—classmates and made a beeline for her, yanking her up from her chair and smashing his mouth against hers in a messy, possessive kiss.

He pulled away all too soon for Rachel, who incoherently let him pull her out of the room behind her, despite her teacher's protests. She let him lead her to his Camaro, only snapping out of her daze when they turned out of the parking lot.

"Where are you taking me, Derek Hale? And what was that back there?"

He didn't answer, just pressed the gas pedal harder, speeding them up.

"Answer me! You know you're not allowed on school property, and I was in the middle of class and…" she turned to look at him, then down at the hand he had placed on her thigh.

"Derek…?"

She sounded nervous and he smirked, keeping his eyes on the road as his hand slid around towards her center. Her breathing hitched and he took the opportunity to slip his hand under her skirt and yank her underwear to one side, thrusting a finger inside her roughly.

"Oh." She let out a breathy moan, throwing her head back as his finger lazily, slowly eased in and out of her.

"You're so wet, Rachel. You've been thinking about me all day, haven't you?" His voice was surprising calm, considering how completely not-calm she was. He added a finger, playing with her slowly, sensually.

She gasped in disappointment when he abruptly pulled out of her, letting his fingers tap out a dance on her inner thigh, so close but not touching her when she most desperately wanted him too.

"Hey! Derek. What?"

"Who gets you wet, baby?"

"What?" she whined, eyes closing as her own hand drifted down to finish what he started. He grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"No. Tell me who, Rach."

"You." He smirked again, releasing her hand and running his fingers up and down her slit.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Y…god…you! Only you. Shit."

With a grin, he shoved three fingers into her soaked center, pumping furiously. She moaned as he found her spot, curling his fingers to pluck at her like the instrument she was.

"DEREK!" She screamed as she came, falling back, boneless, into the smooth leather of the passenger seat. She watched with interest as he pulled his fingers from her, sucking them clean one by one.

He wasn't looking at her; seemingly perfect content to let her simmer next him, so turned on that it was _painful_, wanting more. She plotted revenge, leaning over and deftly unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper in one quick motion. He was, as always, going commando—at this point, she wasn't sure he _owned_ underwear.

She heard him take a sharp intake of breathe and she pulled him out of jeans. She grinned, unbuckling and leaning over to give him a quick, long lick.

"Fuck. Rach."

She giggled.

"Well, I'm assuming that was your plan, wasn't it?" She looked up at him, nails scratching along his length lightly. "To fuck me?"

He growled, throwing the car in park in front of his dilapidated house and grabbing her by the hair, pulling her up to kiss her fiercely. He thrust his tongue into her mouth as his fingers found their way back into her center, pulling roughly at her clit. He pulled away first, pulling everything out and leaving her panting against him, awash in desire.

He got out of the car, and she did the same, watching him warily. He growled again, sending a rush of arousal through her to soak her already wet panties.

She backed away slowly, towards the house, chewing on her lip as he stalked towards her slowly. Finally she turned and ran, slamming her way inside the burnt up house with him in hot pursuit.

He came in seconds after her, grabbing her by the waist and throwing her against the front door, which slammed shut under her weight and his force. He pinned her to the wall and kissed her roughly, tangling one hand in her hair. She tore her lips away, sliding down his body to her knees. He braced himself against the door and she yanked hurriedly at his pants, letting them pool around his ankles. She eyed him hungrily as he half-growled, half-moaned.

"Rach…"

She grinned up at him wickedly, swirling her tongue around his tip as he let out a breathy curse. She let her tongue run up and down his length, before taking him in as far she could. His eyes shot open to squeeze shut only seconds later. She inwardly blessed her lack of a gag reflex, and hummed around him, sucking hard.

She let one hand drift to play with his balls, squeezing and massaging them as she sucked and licked and grazed her teeth along his length.

"Fuck, Rachel, I'm gonna…RACH! FUCK!"

She swallowed his release, sucking him to the last drop before releasing him with a soft _pop_. She gave a little lick to each of his balls, but he pulled her up before she could do anymore. He arched a sarcastic brow at her.

"That was not nice," he told her, grabbing her ass. He hauled her against him, lifting her off the floor. "You'll need to be punished for that."

He tossed her over his shoulder like a rag doll, stepping out of his jeans and walking towards the stairs.

"Enjoying the view?"

She laughed, eyeing his bare ass appreciatively. "Maybe. Where are we going?" She'd never been upstairs in his house before, and she had believed that that was because the stairs weren't strong enough. Apparently, she was wrong.

Derek's hand was rubbing at her ass under her skirt as he walked them down a hall and into a sparsely furnished room. He kicked the door shut behind them, and dropped her on the bed, flipping her over onto her stomach. He straddled her mid back, letting his weight rest on his knees on either side of her, facing her ass, which he stuck in the air by pulling on her hips.

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for a smack, only it didn't come. Instead, she felt the warm wetness of his tongue trail down one cheek and up the other, followed by a sharp bite to her ass. She moaned, wriggling, and felt his smirk against her ass.

The first smack came, hard and unrelenting; at the same time he roughly shoved three fingers inside her warmth.

"Fuck!" She practically screamed it, moaning as he pumped his fingers in and out in time with harsh slaps to her ass. She was just on the verge of her release when he paused, giving her ass another nip.

"I think you're enjoying your punishment far too much," he said conversationally over her harsh breathing and pitiful moans for more. "I don't think you're sorry at all."

He gave her ass one sharp slap. "Are you?"

"Yes! Yes, god, yes, please, Derek, please."

"Please what?"

"I…you know…fuck, punish me, Derek, please. I'm sorry! YES!" She screamed as he thrust four fingers into her heat, pounding them in and out of her at a furious pace, spanking her all the time, harder and faster until her ass was a deep, dark shade of red, and she came screaming his name.

He ran his hand gently over her ass as she came down, still pulsing his fingers in and out leisurely, before pulling them off and sucking them clean. He rose off her back and flipped her over, scooting her up towards the head of the bed.

Her eyes eased shut as her body relaxed, smiling softly at the light kisses Derek peppered on her face and neck. When she didn't feel him hovering over her anymore she figured he was cleaning up, and was surprised when he grabbed her hands together and pulled them together and up. She opened her eyes.

Derek was now shirtless, and she tried to pull a hand away to run it across his chest, but he held tight, pulling her hands to the bed post and securing them with a black silk tie.

"I got you that for your birthday," she said warily.

"And I finally found a use for it," he replied. He finished tying her hands and moved down her body, picking up her right foot. He removed her knee sock, snaking his tongue along the sole, and popping her big toe into his mouth for a suck.

He tied her ankle to the opposite post with what looked like the tie from her bathrobe, then did the same with who knows what to her other ankle on the other bed post. Her legs were now spread wide for him, her hands over her head, and he took the moment to gaze over her hungrily, greedily.

_Mine,_ he thought, before growling it aloud. He watched with interest as the word sent a shiver through her lithe body.

"I hope you don't like this shirt, Rachel."

She lifted her head. "What?"

He grinned at her before grabbing said shirt and ripping it open, exposing her purple bra to his hungry eyes. Straddling her hips, he bent down to mouth at one breast through the material, causing her to moan.

"More, Derek, more."

"Front-clasp, Rach? You're obviously learning."

She glared at him through her lust-filled haze. "You kept ruining all the others."

He chuckled, popping open the clasp with one hand and staring darkly at her pert breasts. "Why, hello," he mumbled, licking up one nipple. One hand held his weight while the other found her left breast, kneading it slowly as his mouth licked the other. His bit the right nipple as he fingers lightly pinched and twisted the left, and she rose of the bed, arching into him, moaning his name.

Then he stopped, and she mewled, staring up at him with a pout.

He smirked. "I forgot something." He got off her and walked out of sight, coming in seconds later, holding something behind his back. He kissed her deeply, and her eyes slid shut. Grabbing the opportunity, he pulled the black bandana from behind him and tied it around her head, blocking her sight.

Straddling her again, his dipped his head back down, this time to the opposite breast, and sucked on the nipple hard, his hand pulling at the other.

Satisfied with his work, he gave each nipple a swirling lick, areola in, and moved down, pressing kisses, licks and bites down her stomach.

Effectively blind, Rachel couldn't see where he went, but he wasn't touching her anymore. She pulled at the bonds, arching off the bed.

"Derek?"

She felt his hands on her thighs, sudden and unexpected, as he tore her panties from her body. His warm breath hit her center as he chuckled.

"You have the best pussy, Rachel, did you know that?" he pressed a kiss to her upper thigh, inches away from where she needed him most. "So tight, and wet. And it tastes…" he licked up her slit, and she gasped. "Mmm. Delicious." She let out a strangled half-gasp as his tongue traced a trail up her slit again.

He paused. "Did you say something, baby?"

"N…no."

"Really? I thought you said something. Something about what you wanted. But if not…" He gave one more lick before pulling back enough that she thought he had gone.

"Wha'? No. Derek."

"What was that, Rach?"

"I want…"

"You want?" he prompted, biting and sucking on her inner thigh.

"I want…god….Derek….fuck."

"Say it, Rachel," he commanded, gripping her thigh tightly.

"Fi…fine. Derek. I want you to eat me out. To fuck my tasty, pretty pussy with your tongue. Now. Please?"

He grinned, thrusting his tongue into her center, and sucking at that tiny little bundle of nerves that would send her over the edge with his name on her lips. He slid a finger into her warmth, curling it around and pumping it in and out while he nipped, sucked and bit at her clit.

Her head thrashed back and forth, body arching and falling in waves as he teased her, tormented her. She wanted desperately to pull of the blindfold, shake free the bindings and, she was surprised to admit, fuck his face, ride his tongue and teeth and….god.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck Derek fuck Derek Derek fuck Derek yes yes yes yes fuck Derek yes YES FUCK YES DEREK YES DEREK!"

Her entire body lifted off the bed in the throes of her orgasm, and his tongue lapped lazily at her pussy as she came down. He pulled her skirt back down to cover her, sliding up her body lazily, pressing kisses and nips along the way. Stopping at her breasts, he gave each nipple one sharp bite, easing each with his tongue before finally, _finally,_ reaching her mouth.

Biting at her bottom lip, he eased his tongue inside her mouth to play with hers as he undid the blindfold, pulling it away from her face. She pulled back from his kiss and looked up to where her hands were still bound.

"Are we forgetting something?"

"Do I have to? I like the idea of you tied up in my bed, mine to kiss and lick and fuck." He kissed her deeply, devouring her mouth with his as one hand untied her hands.

She immediately snaked a hand between them, massaging his dick, squeezing and pumping her small hand up and down the shaft. He groaned into the kiss, grabbing and kneading one breast in his hand as he laid her back down.

He pulled away from her, pulling his dick from her tiny hand, despite her protests. He got off the bed to untie her feet, and then pulled her up to stand on the bed.

He let go to grab a condom, and turned back to find her on her knees, staring at his dick hungrily.

"No." He pulled her up quickly, rolling on the condom with one hand. "I'm fucking you now."

She whimpered, leaning forward and running her tongue over one of his nipples.

He looked at her speculatively. "Skirt or no skirt…..no skirt." He tugged it off of her, holding her up as she stepped out of it. He lifted her up and sunk her down on his dick, moaning.

"Fuck, Rach, baby. You're so fucking tight."

She moaned in response and he crashed them onto the bed, pulling almost all the way out, before thrusting back in. He did this slow thrusting a few more times, until she was practically crying, whining for more.

"Der…Derek."

He grunted in her ear in response.

"I need….I need you…"

"What do you need, baby?"

"I need you to…to…god. Fuck me. Fuck me into the…the fucking floor."

He gave her a feral grin, hooking her legs up over his shoulders and moving them onto the floor, still connected.

"Here?"

"God, yes. Yes. Fuck me, Derek. Now."

He pulled out slowly, before rushing back into here, setting a relentless, furious pace. She was lost to the sensation, mumbling incoherently as he pounded into her in a fast frenzy. He was on the verge, and she was so, so close, and he slid a hand down to pinch her clit, grinning as her orgasm rushed through her, her juices running over him and down his hand. He let go seconds later, shooting into the condom, still thrusting furiously. He slowed as a calm came over him, even as it was quickly replaced with a new lust as he eyes her lithe, naked body.

She was floating under fireworks, and she didn't even realize he had pulled them off the floor and laid her gently back on the bed. She watched through dazed eyes as he tied off the used condom and threw it out.

He went to grab another one, but she stopped him, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her and the bed. He sat down next her, growling as she lowered herself onto him.

"Shit, Rachel, I'm not…"

She shook her head, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "I'm on the pill. And I want to ride your cock. You're naked, uncovered, big, sexy cock. And then I want you to fuck my mouth. Okay? Okay."

He groaned in response as she moved her hips up to quickly slam back down on him. She found her rhythm and rode him into oblivion, arching her back and whimpering his name, giving him eyeful of her bouncing breasts. He leaned his head forward and took a nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking it as his hand drifting down to finger-fuck her and play with her clit in time with her manic rise-and-fall on his dick.

Waves of ecstasy rolled through her as she released, her orgasm heightening when she felt him shoot his load into her, chanting her name.

"Rachel. Rachel, fuck fuck fuck Rachel Rach fuck Rach Yes Rachel!"

He _oophmed_ as she collapsed on top of him, licking a trail up his chest, around each nipple, before kissing him lightly.

"I believe," he started, "that you had a request on the table, and I'm inclined to consider it, if you phrase it the right way."

She arched a brow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I think it had something to do with your dirty, red mouth."

She sat up, easing herself off his hardening dick, which she took in her hand, running her nails lightly up and down his shaft.

"Oh," she said, copying his smirk, you must mean when I said I wanted you to use your cock and fuck my mouth. Was that it?" She titled her head innocently, and he growled, flipping them over quickly, eyes darkening.

He straddled her, letting the tip of his dick hang inches from her lips. "You sure?"

She lifted her head up in response, taking him into her mouth, humming and moaning, sending vibrations that ran up his spine and put him into a frenzy. He thrusted into her wet mouth, as she deep throated him, running her tongue along his shaft. She tugged and scratched lightly at his balls as he fucked her mouth, before letting one of her own hands drift down between her legs.

They orgasmed together, her fingers slick and his cum sliding down her throat. He hauled her up against him, sucking her fingers cleans and kissing her. He pulled her against him, laying them back against the pillows, momentarily spent.

Pressing a kiss on to her hair, he smiled lightly as she cuddled into him.

"Don't get too comfy, love," he told her quietly. "We still have the stairs and the kitchen, the bathtub, the shower, the couch, the woods, the backseat of the Camaro…"

She looked up at him through hooded eyes. "Just how long do you plan to keep me here as your willing sex slave?"

"Sex slave. I like that." He smirked, running a hand lazily up her body, sending shivers of desires rocketing through her. Would she never get enough of this man?

"As for how long….how does forever sound to you?"

She smiled, cuddling into him, eyes drifting closed.

"Forever sounds nice."

* * *

Stairs? Check.

Kitchen? Check.

Bathtub? Check.

Shower? Check, check.

Couch? Check.

The woods? Check, despite her fear of animals watching.

Camaro? Backseat, front seat, hood…she'll never be able to sit in that car without blushing ever again.

Random other places? Check. (Stiles' dad will not be amused to find that his car missing, but oh it was worth any trouble she might get into.)

Thirty-six hours of intense, mind-blowing sex, and she was completely spent and exhausted, lying in his arms.

"Was it the moon?" she asked him, quietly, running her hand up and down his arm. He had been so intently erotic and, well, horny, from the moment her picked her up at school. And when the moon rose last night, he went into overdrive, staying hard no matter how many times he came. Then this morning, he was fine. The normal Derek who was horny only 90% of the time, rather than 100%.

"Probably."

"Probably? You don't know?"

"No. I've never been in love during a moon before. So, probably."

She grinned. "I love you too."

She was almost asleep when she remembered, sitting up suddenly and waking up the sleeping werewolf next to her.

"What is it, baby?"

"My stuff is still at school."

He just laughed, and it wasn't long before she joined him.

* * *

_Next month, she was going to be prepared. Maybe tear-away clothes—he was starting to ruin her wardrobe._

_After all, the full moon is makes wolves go crazy, and when you love a werewolf, you have to be ready for them to get a little moonstruck._

_Not that she's complaining…_

_Not. At. All._

* * *

**Tada! My first smut attempt. =)**


End file.
